Shindou, What is Wrong With You?
by Shindou Ranmaru
Summary: Saddened by the fact that Kirino was a boy, Shindou found out that Kirino hasn't shown anything so it was likely 'he' was a girl. Then he goes through the most awkward state anyone would go through: puberty. And he gets these weird desires... Character gender bend
1. So You're A Girl?

This is a new fanfic of mine! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go.

* * *

Shindou was bummed when he found out that Kirino was a boy. But that was when he remembered something: Kirino never took off anything. That gave him a twinkle in his eye.

"Since Kirino hasn't taken off anything," he said, "he might, just might, be a girl!"

"Mister Shindou!" That was his math teacher! "For saying such bowling language, you're going to detention!"

Shindou stood up, collected his things, and went to the detention room. When he went inside, he saw that no one, not even the one who was supposed to watch the students, was there. He sat on a chair beside the windows and looked at the outside where the soccer teams were practicing while he was isolated in detention.

"Is this detention?" A feminine voice asked. It was Kirino!

Shindou was at a loss for words. "Kirino, why are you in detention?"

"I made myself go here. I was worried for you and I didn't want you to get into any more trouble." 'He' told him. "Anyway, how's detention so far?"

"Boring." He groaned. "This is the first time I've ever been in a punishment like this." At the moment he said 'punishment,' his voice cracked.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with my voice?!" He asked, his voice still cracked.

"Oh my God, you're going through puberty!" Kirino replied.

* * *

After soccer practice, Shindou took a shower and dressed up in his school uniform when Kirino approached him.

"I have a confession to make." Kirino said. "I really AM a girl!"

Finally, those crushed hopes of his were fixed. "Thanks. I really…wanted to hear that."

Suddenly he thought of her alone with him in a room and completely undressed. Wait, what was he thinking?! "God, stop it!" He smacked his head repeatedly.

"What is it?" Kirino asked.

Unable to control his erotic fantasies, he pulled her into a dark room and locked it.

"Shindou, what is going on here?" The troubled Kirino asked as she felt someone unbuttoning her blazer.

* * *

Chapter, or part, two is coming. And I'm terribly sorry if Shindou is a pervert!


	2. No Freaking Way

For those that wanted me to finish this, here you go!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go.

* * *

When Shindou was done unbuttoning her blazer, he saw that there was a white short-sleeved shirt, much to his dismay.

"I guess I forgot that the top half has many layers." Shindou half-grunted as he unbuttoned a now-frozen Kirino's shirt, to see a singlet with a strange bulk around her chest area. He took off the singlet and saw a white garterized cloth, which is normally used for injuries, wrapped loosely around her chest. He also noticed that the velcro that supposedly "helped seal" the wrap around the chest was loose, so he removed that, too.

"OH MY GOD!" Kirino screamed as she felt a breeze on her chest. It was pretty dark, so she was unable to see anything.

Shindou, on the other hand, could see damn well even in the dark. Then he took off his blazer and let Kirino unbutton his shirt. So now the both of them were only in pants.

"I can be your boyfriend, Kirino." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her.

She tried to resist, but there was a little something in his kiss that made her like it, so she stayed in the lip-lock as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

That was when she felt the belt of her pants start to loosen. With that, she pushed the taller boy, accompanied with a scream.

"Shindou, what is wrong with you?!" She asked as she blindly looked for a switch, turned on the lights when she finally found it, and put on her shirt layers and left while holding her pants on her arms. "I wanted a first kiss, but I didn't want it to be a strip fest!" She had poor knowledge on the three-letter "s-word" so she just said what she just said.

"Kirino, wait!" Shindou said as he put on his pants and attempted to button his shirt while running after Kirino. "I'm sorry!"

"What happened?" A firm yet kind voice asked Shindou in concern. It was Sangoku, the goalkeeper and captain of Raimon's soccer team.

Shindou wanted to tell him everything, but he was scared of what would happen if he said that he attempted to almost-rape a girl, thinking that he might get expelled and a criminal record.

Then Sangoku asked him a question. "Hey, Shindou. Is it just me or did you get taller?"

Now that he mentioned it, Shindou really DID get taller! "Probably puberty."

* * *

Kirino was in the girls' bathroom to put on her pants, only to see that the door got opened to reveal her batchmate, Yamana Akane!

"AAH!" The former screamed. "Please don't tell anyone about my secret!"

"What secret?" Akane asked, apparently oblivious to the situation the pink-haired girl was in.

"Kirino, where are you?" Kirino heard Shindou say from a distance. "I need to tell you I'm sorry! Please forgive me and my puberty!"

Then she felt something odd, like she wet herself. It turns out she got her second period! "I thought my period was over!" She never knew that periods were on a monthly bais(or that she'd get it a second time, since her first was a little more than a month ago).

"I thought only girls get their periods." Akane said. "That was what I learned in elementary school."

* * *

The next day, Shindou went to school and saw that Kirino was wearing the girls' uniform!

"Ack! Kirino! Why are you wearing the girls' uniform?" He asked her as he unbuttoned his blazer and made her wear it. "Wear it, I beg of you."

"Why, Shindou?" She asked.

He gave her a worried look. "Because." He let out a worried sigh. "Only I should know what your real gender is. And I don't want anyone else to know because you, or the both of us, will get expelled for it."

She smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me." She put on the blazer. "Anyway, let's go to the classroom!" She said cheerily.

On their way to their classroom, they were getting weird looks because Shindou had no blazer on and because Kirino was in a skirt. But the both of them ignored that because, despite her skirt, no one still knew that Kirino was really a girl.

* * *

A year later, another person found out Kirino's secret. He was a young man named Tsurugi Kyousuke and he found out about her secret the way Shindou did...only he took advantage of it.

"Get off me, Tsurugi!" Kirino screamed as she lay topless under Tsurugi's unusually tall and slightly muscular body. And, when she saw that Tsurugi was gonna zip his pants down, she kicked him in the unmentionables, dressed back up, and ran away from him.

It took Tsurugi at least fifteen minutes to get back up on his feet. "Where'd she go?" He asked, to see that Kirino wasn't in the room. Then he saw that Kirino had left him a souvenir: her chest wrap.

* * *

Now you know why it's Rated so. Anyway, tell me what you think of it!


End file.
